Counter-Strike Strategy and Tactic Talk
by Will the Bald Eagle
Summary: Counter-Strike Global Offensive is a popular fps on steam and I like it very much, so I decided to share my experience with you guys so we can all improve our skills with these strategies and tactics.
1. Dust II T side

Hey peoples, you might be wondering what this fanfic is about, well obviously you can read it on the title and the summary. It's about CSGO matches. I will cover up most of the strategies and tactics in this series, hope you can learn.

There maybe some things you might not know, so pay attention to everything I say.

Map: Dust ll (or referred as dust eleven, the most commonly played map in the game)

Side: T sided map

For this strat talk, I will be going over the T side and how you can effectively win the game.

 **First Round** : For the first round, you will be granted with 800 dollars, it might not much, but you can do multiple buying combinations with this to help you and your team secure the first round.

You should ALWAYS buy on the first round unless you want to save up which is not necessary nor important to late games. Support your team by buying flashes or grenades, these are highly effective against pistol players since they have limited firepower against you.

Buying weapons or armors really depends on what role you play.

If you want to rush A long with all your 4 teammates, you should buy armors because if the enemies have far ranged player, especially with USP-S, you will most likely be killed by body shots than headshot. Not all of the Ts should buy armor because someone needs to smoke off cross, if not done correctly, CTs that are rotating from mid to A have a high chance of killing you before you could reach A site. Grenades are great also because if enemy have no armor, the grenade will inflict more damage and usually drop them to half health or less if it exploded up close, and health is fairly important since pistols doesn't do that much damage and health will be more important and crucial to your team's success on the first round.

 **If You Win First Round** : Buy SMGs, the enemy team will always save no matter what because their economy is really bad, and SMGs will deal quite a lot of damage to unarmored opponents, and if you try to buy AK-47 or a rifle, the USP-S player can easily strafe around to dodge your rifles and score a headshot on you because you are a stationary target. Now don't get me wrong, the chance of winning a fight against a saving player with a rifle still can be high, the real problem is when you die from the fight, that's when the problem come in. The saving player will pick up the rifle and use it against your team or they will save it for next round. Dealing against a rifle with merely an SMG can be hard so buying SMGs on the second round will be good for your team.

 **If You Lose First Round** : Don't buy anything, just save. This is very important, I see many players buy weapons and nades after the first round in the lower ranks which is very bad. Try to kill as many enemies as you can to break their economy. Pick up weapons and save it for yourself or try to use it if your team is close to winning.

 **Here I will be talking some common good strategies used for this map.**

 **Rush A Long And Short/Cat:** Make three of your teammates go A Long while the two other player go cat to flank the enemies from behind. This is quite a simple strategy used by many players and can usually secure your team a win.

 **Rush B:** This is not really useful strat if you have a complete buy since there are many different strats you can use. This strat is also commonly made as a joke around CSGO community.( The P90 B rush) If you want to use this strat, make sure you use multiple flashes before you going in so it can more effectively blind your enemies. Five men should be all rushing in in order to have more fire power and health. This is more recommended for anti-eco rounds.

 **Rush Mid And To A/B:** This strat can be hard to guess by your enemy because they usually think that you are going to A or B. Make sure you smoke off mid so no one flanks behind you. This smoke is very often used by players and this is how you perform it, go to very inside of xbox until you can't move anymore, now you can watch lower tunnel if you are standing correctly, move your crosshair 45 degrees and then move it to the left 45 degrees, you should see a window behind the mid doors, aim a little bit above the window and throw your smoke, this will smoke off CT and assure you a good cross.

 **Fake B:** fake a push through B and go to A, if you do it fast enough, the enemy will rotate to B and you can easily take down A, but make sure you fake B enough to make them think you are rushing by throwing some nades by one player on your team, and the rest wait at cat or at A long.

 **Fake A** : Just like fake B, but this one might be harder to perform because the enemy camping at A long or pit can easily distinguish if it's a real push or not.

 **Rush Cat:** This one might be tricky, one of your teammate will hold Mid door while another player hold Long doors. Push through cat and to A site, the enemy will least expect you pushing through cat so you can have a better chance of taking it. The other two players can help out the team by flanking the rotating CTs.

These are just some normal strats that use many times to assure our team's win, it might not be complicated, but if you practice all of them enough, the complex strat will automatically come to you, and maybe even some fun ones.

 **Did you know?** Dust ll wasn't originally named Dust ll but rather Dust lll. The creator of this map, Dave Johnston, didn't want to quickly release the second version of his popular map Dust, so he named it Dust lll and hoped no one will notice.

 **Leave a review if you liked it or have any suggestions, Thank you.**


	2. Dust II CT side

Map: Dust II

Side: T sided map

For this strat talk, I will be going over the CT side and how you can effectively win the game.

 **First Round:** Just like any other competitive game, you have 800 dollars to start with, and you have to spend it wisely. It will change your game massively.

For CT, the objective is simple, DEFEND the bomb site. The money you start with can be used in several different ways. The best option for CT that is defending in b site is to buy smoke and flashbang since armor isn't important. The covers from the backside of b site granted you the ability to dodge all the body shot but not the head, so it's important to buy some grenades rather wasting your money on kevlar.

The CT that is defending in mid should buy defuse kit unless someone else already bought it, and the rest of the money should be spent either on smoke or P250. The reason to buy defuse kit is because no matter where you rotate, the defuse kit is always going to be picked up by the teammate because they are rotating to mid and to the bomb site.

For the CT that is defending either on cat or a long, kevlar will be the best choice because the enemy will have a higher chance of using the glock because they used their money to buy kevlars. Smoke wouldn't be a bad choice but it just won't work on a long.

 **If You Win The First Round:** It should be obvious to you, buy armor and SMG, smoke is not as crucial as other rounds because the the goal of the T is to make as much money as possible for the next round. Grenade and flashbang won't be a bad choice since it will effectively stop their five-man push.

 **If You Lose The First Round:** Save your money for the next round, you USP-S is still powerful against some armored opponents. Although they might have a higher chance of killing you, it will be easier for your team if you just camp a bombsite.

 **Here I will Be Talking About Some Common Strategies Used By CT For This Map.**

 **Smoke Mid/Rush Tunnel:** Pretty common strategy used by the CT. The CT will have more time to reach b tunnel if they have a good spawn, but make sure to smoke off mid so the T don't spot you and alert their teammate.

 **Rush Mid:** Similar to the strat above, the only difference is instead of going into b tunnel, the CT will rush onto mid and catch the T off guard. This strat can be used by as many CTs up to five.

 **Peek Cat/Rush Mid:** This is a very good strat because you can use it almost every time. Go to Cat as fast as you can and peak with your rifle, it sometimes can surprise your enemy and give you a free kill. However, the only thing you have to watch out for is the T in lower tunnel. They can easily kill you with a headshot if you peek cat. If you don't see anyone, they are probably pushing B or A, so check A first because it is the closest to you.

There's isn't much to say about CT side because all they have to do is to defend the bombsite.


End file.
